


First Heat

by drtychnbk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drtychnbk/pseuds/drtychnbk
Summary: Chanyeol was there the day his little omega brother went through his first heat.He was there, staring as Baekhyun lay writhing on his bed trying to find some gratification, anything to soothe the urge to get mounted, fucked and knotted, and his alpha howled.





	1. First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi as always, you can find me on twitter too, where I update my works before posting the finished outcome on here.  
My handle is the same. See you there? <3

Unsure yet how many chapters this will have and whether I will continue this or not. Not sure yet if I can really pull this off and I hate feeling insecure about what I'm doing so... 

Anyway, the first scene is finished, and it works as a standalone that leaves you to imagine a future, but who knows what else there might be! 

(im sorry im being so vague i promise I'll update this when I know more)

\---

**First Heat**

Chanyeol had been on his way to his room, having just gotten home from work, but he had paused as the first wave of pheromones had hit him, halfway up the stairs. The scent so strong he had needed to hold his breath for him not to go immediately feral. 

His ears had picked up on the sounds first, these soft, high-pitched cries, coming from the first bedroom, Baekhyun’s bedroom, and he had rushed up the final steps without thinking twice about it. 

Upon opening the door, which hadn’t even been properly closed, Chanyeol found the small omega up on his bed, legs spread open wide and hands between them as he pushed two dildos inside his pussy at once, wailing like crazy as it wasn’t enough to fulfill his needs. And it wouldn’t be enough, never, because it wasn’t an alpha’s cock that was fucking him. Baekhyun’s first heat was here, and nothing would be soothing enough to get him through it, nothing but an alpha. Chanyeol felt his heart sink into his stomach. 

The way Baekhyun’s body trembled, his head thrown back as desperation leaked from his lips, his throat raw from crying, it made Chanyeol’s insides flare, because family or not, he was an alpha, and to hear an omega in 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 like this…

Baekhyun whimpered again, and the sound of his slick coming out as he pulled back the toys made Chanyeol go completely still, eyes drawn to the pretty, stretched hole that was his brother’s... Or, half brother’s. He and Baekhyun shared a father but had different mothers, and over time that had made Chanyeol wonder whether he could ever feel the desire to court the younger, whether his alpha would react to him, and it was clear now that he could.

The omega’s pheromones were dizzying, enveloping him in the boy’s wantonness and making him want to get on that bed and breed him. He had to grab a hold of the doorpost so he wouldn’t do just that, but as he held back he couldn’t help but growl low in his chest. 

Baekhyun’s body responded to the sound, made the smaller gasp as finally his eyes moved down to where Chanyeol stood, staring at him, eyes dark and wild. The tension that filled the room could be cut with a knife, but Baekhyun’s eyes were hooded, filled with yearning.

Chanyeol knew how bad it was, how pointless it felt to even touch yourself because it felt impossible to reach a satisfying orgasm. He had been dealing with it for years, having gotten his first rut early on, when he was 15, and he had tried about everything. His first job had paid for every toy he could have thought of to help him through those first few painful ruts, but now, 6 years later, he knew that nothing got him anywhere close to the way an omega could make him cum. 

Baekhyun had been lucky enough that he was a bit of a late bloomer, having his first heat only now, with his 20th birthday only two months away, but still… Chanyeol wanted to help, use the experience he had now to make the omega feel better. 

It was the low, near growling, calling of his name that made him step into the room, as the omega simply acknowledged his presence, “Chanyeol.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it an accusation of voyeurism. He wasn’t mad his brother was watching, at least he didn’t sound like it. 

Which was why the alpha urged himself on, walking up to the omega slowly, deliberately, and as he inched closer, Baekhyun’s body responded to his presence and his scent. Chanyeol knew he’d reek of arousal, that Baekhyun could smell it, but that was okay, natural even.

His hand landed on Baekhyun’s knee, and the omega shivered under the touch, pushing the dildos back into his hole at the same time. Instantly, fresh slick dripped from his cunt onto the sheets, making everything wetter, and Chanyeol focused on breathing through it. 

“Baek, allow me to help,” he uttered hesitantly, his knee dipping into the bed as he waited for an answer, the mattress giving way under him. He was a little nervous Baekhyun would turn him down, that he’d be disgusted by the suggestion and would never talk to Chanyeol again. But that didn’t happen.

What did happen, was one of Baekhyun’s hands moving away from the toys between his legs so he could grab the hand on his knee, linking their fingers together and squeezing the alpha’s hand in a wordless plea. An ‘I hear you’, and permission. 

Chanyeol took it as his sign that he was allowed to get on the bed, and he crawled on, settling between Baekhyun’s legs comfortably. The sweet scent his brother kept releasing made it hard for the alpha not to get on him, but he held back because it was Baekhyun.

He kissed the inside of the omega’s wrist before he let it go, needing both his hands to take a hold of the omega’s legs. He pulled on the smaller’s body until the back of Baekhyun’s knees were resting over his thighs, his pussy right there in front of him, waiting. Chanyeol wasn’t going to touch it, though, he promised himself he wouldn’t, not until they had discussed this all during a time where Baekhyun mind wasn’t clouded with the lust his heat had forced on him. But there were other things he could do that could help, too.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” the alpha asked, humming as he watched Baekhyun nod, before his eyes trailed further down the boy’s body. His half brother was beautiful, his shoulders wide and waist petite, thighs soft and thick. A true omega. 

The alpha ran his hands up the boy’s legs, from his knees to his hips, and then back down, applying enough pressure to really make the omega feel it. He knew it would feel soothing, like applying something cool on hot, burning skin, even though it wouldn’t make him come. 

“I know what that is like, B,” Chanyeol used his nickname, watched how the omega turned his head to the side, fingers coming up to tease at his own nipples, rolling the hardened bud between his index and middle finger, repeatedly. His breathing picked up. 

The omega’s skin was smooth, his nipples dark with arousal and standing hard, the skin around it slightly swollen too. Chanyeol wanted so badly to give them all the attention they deserved, but this wasn’t just one of his one night stands, he couldn’t fuck this up. 

“K-keep talking, Yeol,” Baekhyun spoke then, his first proper words since he had beckoned the alpha into his room by calling his name. And Chanyeol understood why he was asking this. He enjoyed hearing the sweet, soft voice of an omega during his rut, too. Nothing could make him buck his hips harder than encouraging words muttered by a breathless little omega, and apparently it was the same the other way around.

“You had me worried, B,” he spoke, dropping his voice on purpose, enjoying how the omega whined in response. He arched his back as Chanyeol’s hands reached his hips, as he worked one toy back into himself, the other hand still on his chest. 

“I thought something was terribly wrong when I heard you cry out, that you weren’t alone,” he admitted, “so I came to protect you.”

Baekhyun already looked less discontented, and it was all the encouragement the alpha needed to continue massaging his inner thighs, reaching up so high their hands bumped into each other as the omega fucked himself with a toy. 

“God, you look so beautiful like this. I never thought I’d get to see you in heat,” he allowed himself to say, his hands slowly skidding up from Baekhyun’s hips to his waist, and when he dragged then down again, he traced the omega’s belly button, “if you weren’t my brother…”

“Half brother,” the omega corrected, sounding dreamy and pleased with the flattery, his eyes closed and legs tightening around Chanyeol’s hips as if to draw him nearer. As if to say it didn’t matter, and the alpha found his restraint weaken. 

“Yeah,” he replied, fingers dipping underneath the omega’s arched back, trying to reach more skin, and the boy thrummed with delight, bending his back even further for him, “the point is, you’re perfect, and any alpha in their right mind would want you.” 

“Including you,” Baekhyun brought out, both hands leaving his body as if pleasuring himself wasn’t what was important right now. Again, he wasn’t asking, there was no questioning tilt to his words, because he knew the answer already. He could smell it on him; Chanyeol’s want.

“I’d be crazy not to,” the alpha chuckled, locking eyes with his brother as he said it, and he offered a small smile in the hope that it wasn’t the wrong thing to say. He really didn’t want to make things weird, but there was no point in lying when his body would only betray him.

Baekhyun dropped both his hands next to his head, making it look as if he was surrendering, and his gaze was open with a hint of interest in it. The sweet scent of his slick mixed with this expectant look on the omega, made it seem almost inviting. Like he was anticipating it.

“Well, what are you waiting for then?” the boy asked before sucking his lower lip between his teeth, biting on it and letting it pop back out. 

“What?” Chanyeol asked, trying to make sense of what exactly Baekhyun was asking of him, but rather than voicing it, the omega moved.

One hand fisted the alpha’s shirt, which allowed the smaller to drag him down until all the older could do was catch himself with his palms next to Baekhyun’s waist, body tipping over. He was hovering over the omega, his clothed crotch now pressed to Baekhyun’s. 

“𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦,” the omega begged, their lips so close now, one hand still in the alpha’s shirt and the other slipping underneath it, touching skin warm to the touch, “please, alpha, I need you to. If you really want to take care of me, then you have to.” 

It was a dare. This flustered boy who was leaking, wanting to come so badly, he was daring him. And Chanyeol wouldn’t be an alpha if he didn’t accept a dare by a helpless omega. Only, he would play it by his rules, and those rules meant he still wasn’t going to touch his pussy.

Instead he dove down, pressing his lips below Baekhyun’s jaw, kissing his skin as he leaned back enough to no longer need his hands for support. He had been asked to touch, yet he took his time getting there, using his lips and hips first. He knew rocking his lower body would make the toy move inside of Baekhyun, and as this theory was confirmed, both of the omega’s hands tugged at the back of his shirt, moving it up his chest until the alpha’s vision was completely blocked by it. 

Growling in annoyance, Chanyeol sat back fully, ripping at his shirt so hard that he could hear a few of the seams rip. He didn’t stop to check them, didn’t even look to see where he had thrown it, instead his eyes were on the omega’s face.

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide, his lips parted in surprise as he watched some of the alpha’s wilder side finally seeping through the cracks. He looked like that thought only turned him on more, and so the older swore he would give the omega a taste of what he so desired. 

Capturing the boy’s lips in a rough kiss, their very first kiss, Chanyeol leaned in and wrapped both his arms around the omega’s upper body, tugging him up until they were both sitting, Baekhyun’s legs still resting on his thighs, spreading wider so he wouldn’t tip backwards. 

A squeaky whine died against Chanyeol’s lips, and then Baekhyun was tipping his head back, mouths disconnecting as the boy gasped for air and moaned, his hands coming around the alpha’s strong shoulders to tangle his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. Chanyeol kissed the corner of the omega’s mouth, holding him with one hand splayed between his shoulder blades, the other at the small of his back, and the younger all but melted in his hold as the alpha flicked his tongue against his upper lip. 

At the same time, Baekhyun was rolling his hips as well as he could, fucking himself on the toys that were still inside of him, and he whined because it still wasn’t perfect. But the displeasing sound soon turned into another moan as Chanyeol kissed him again, deeper too. 

Their tongues moved together like sins, and both had forgotten all about the fact that neither of them was supposed to want this as badly as they did. But there was no going back now, Chanyeol’s final restraints were slipping away like sand through his fingers. The pheromones in the air were overpowering, making the alpha tighten his hold on the small omega, his strong arms pulling him up, until the boy was no longer sitting back on the bed with his legs loosely over Chanyeol’s thighs, but was leaning into his body fully. 

The move made Chanyeol stretch his legs one by one, pressing his heels into the mattress and bending his knees slightly so the omega’s ass was resting against his thighs, his little cock trapped against the alpha’s stomach. In a dream, he’d be sitting on Chanyeol’s cock now. 

“Alpha,” the boy gasped breathlessly, helplessly rutting up against the muscles of Chanyeol’s abdomen, and the alpha groaned and bit down on the boy’s lower lip, hands travelling south to where he could fondle Baekhyun’s perfect little ass. He had to stop sounding so breathy. 

Chanyeol hummed as he closed his eyes and hid his face in the omega’s neck, breathing him in as he thought about how good It felt to hold him, to be able to wrap around him so protectively and make him feel better than he could on his own. Because it was amazing.

To be able to be that person for Baekhyun, it was different from being with some random omega he had picked up at the club, and he wondered if his brother felt that way too. Maybe he was just high on pheromones, feeling shit that wasn’t really there, or maybe this was real. 

His lips pressed to Baekhyun’s pulse point, to the spot where one day, a claim mark would be adorning his skin. The omega realised it too, for he took a shaky breath, tightening his hold on Chanyeol’s hair and wriggling his hips to get more of that pleasant feeling. 

“Please, Yeol, it’s not enough. These toys, they still have me feeling empty,” Baekhyun spoke, tipping his head sideways almost as if to urge Chanyeol on with his kisses. But the alpha stayed, nosing the skin, licking at it as the omega’s pulse went crazy underneath the touch. 

“No,” he ruled, the word final, and Baekhyun whined at it, “we’re not doing that. No discussion about it.” It took him all his strength to say that, but more than wanting his own pleasure, he wanted to do right by taking care of the omega. This wasn’t the right state of mind for Baekhyun to be taking decisions it. Decisions that he wouldn’t regret at least, and so even through the haze of the delicious scent that the omega did everything to sway him with, Chanyeol never lost track of that. 

“But Yeol, I’ve been with people, it’s not like it’s my first time,” Baekhyun argued, as if he had completely forgotten what was so different this time. 

“You were not on your heat then,” Chanyeol replied, his hand sliding down the omega’s ass to where the two toys sat snugly. 

The alpha pressed the base of one of them, fingers curling around it, “don’t you realise that having sex now can get you pregnant so easily?” He pulled at the toy, letting it slide out of Baekhyun’s pussy before slamming it back in, making Baekhyun cry out quietly.

“What if I’d lose my senses and knotted you, then what,” Chanyeol suggested, nipping at Baekhyun’s lower lip as the omega leaned forward so enticingly, like he was no longer thinking whatsoever. 

“Baek, you’re my brother,” the alpha sighed, letting go of the toy to push some hair out of the beautiful boy’s face, “I couldn’t live with myself if I’d take advantage of you in your most vulnerable state, no matter how much you beg now.” 

There was a sadness in the omega’s eyes that Chanyeol wrote off as disappointment of not getting fucked by an alpha cock, any alpha cock, but his soft words floated to Chanyeol’s ears, he wondered if maybe he was wrong to think it was about that.

“Half brother,” Baekhyun mumbled, “it’s- it’s not the same, okay? You need to stop saying that,” his fingers were pressing into Chanyeol’s pulse point, the spot in his neck where he’d get a matching claim mark one day, and the alpha went quiet. 

For a moment there was no rush. Baekhyun wasn’t whining, not lost in the need of his heat, and they sat there simply touching, fingers brushing across each other’s skin, their eyes locked in an intimate gaze that said more than words could. It was difficult to breathe properly, with the way the omega was looking at him, taking him in. Like a potential mate, careful touches down his neck to his shoulders, running over his chest and rubbing at a nipple. Testing, getting comfortable with the feeling of it, until Chanyeol snapped. 

He tipped them over, making Baekhyun fall back on the mattress with a squeal, Chanyeol back on top of him, kissing his mouth like he wanted to actually claim it. And maybe he did, maybe in that moment all he wanted was to make sure this alluring omega was his and his alone. 

When he sat back, telling the omega, “get on your stomach,” and while his hands reached for the button of his own pants, the little thing purred with happiness and rolled over obediently. As if Baekhyun knew what was to come, and he liked the thought of it a little too much. 

The omega stretched beautifully, arms above his head and ass pushed up in the air, as the alpha got up off the bed. Chanyeol didn’t bother averting his eyes, staring shamelessly as he worked the fabric of his trousers down his legs, leaving him in nothing but black boxer briefs.

Baekhyun was about to prop himself up on his hands and knees, as if ready to be taken any way the alpha wanted to take him, but Chanyeol hadn’t changed his mind. He had only done this so there was more skin to skin touching, and because he needed to not feel so constricted. Because his cock was tenting in his underwear, and Baekhyun looked at it, his head turned to the side as his face was so close to him.

The alpha didn’t cover himself up at all, knew it was only fair that if he got a view of Baekhyun’s hole, the omega got to see his cock, too. 

When Baekhyun moved, knees coming up under his body, Chanyeol leaned in to push them back down, straightening his legs as he told the omega, “don’t move. I didn’t ask you to.” He didn’t mean to sound as strict as he did, but his brother only inhaled sharply, liking it. 

He stayed put as well, arms still stretched above him and head facing Chanyeol’s body. The boy was waiting, the only sound of him still being awake the pointed intake of air every other second. Until Chanyeol actually got his hands on him, and he grabbed a hold of the headboard.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathed as the alpha’s hands smoothed down his bottoms to his calves, making himself settle on the bed with just one knee. The touch was gentle, soft even, but they were far from that when Chanyeol dragged them back up those supple legs. His fingers dug into the skin of Baekhyun’s thighs, not hard enough to actually do any damage, but hard enough to know it would shoot sparks of pleasure right to the omega’s groin, and he dragged them all the way up to his cheeks, where he knew the boy would be most sensitive.

The way Baekhyun’s ass just rose off the mattress as the omega fucking _ 𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥 _made Chanyeol almost lose his self-control, but instead of giving in to it he let his flat palm meet one of Baekhyun’s cheeks, gently slapping across the scratched skin as a grunt left his mouth. 

The omega whimpered, enjoying the feeling of warm hands soothingly running down the skin that Chanyeol had just abused with his nails, only to feel the same sensations all over again as they began on the way back up, Baekhyun’s body trembling as he held himself down for it. 

It was on the third time his fingers scratched their way up the back of Baekhyun’s prettily-reddening thighs that Chanyeol could feel the omega really move, his upper body wriggling on the bed, and when he raked his fingers he felt heat against his cock. 

He stopped his movements, dropping his head to look down his body, and found Baekhyun with his face pressed to his crotch, nuzzling his nose against the outline of Chanyeol’s cock, his lips parted and breath hot and enticing against him. Straightening himself only made the omega curl in on him more, hands finding the alpha’s hips as he started to press kisses to Chanyeol’s stomach. He looked almost sweet like that, so innocent, like he wasn’t wriggling back onto two thick toys that were buried inside of him.

Chanyeol watched for a moment, not doing anything, before he tugged on the waistband of his underwear enough to allow his erection to push up and come to rest against his stomach, the band snapping back to cover all of him except for the leaking cockhead. 

Baekhyun’s eyes fixated on it immediately, his tongue poking out to unconsciously wet his lips, and Chanyeol felt the hands on his hips tighten as the omega tilted his head back, gazing up at him with pleading eyes. Asking for something he hadn’t worded yet. 

"What?” Chanyeol asked, fingers trailing past Baekhyun’s jawline, tipping his chin up even further, “anything you want, little omega?” His thumb rested against Baekhyun’s mouth, and as the boy parted his lips, his tongue darted out to lick it, showing the alpha what he wanted. 

Chanyeol’s mind went haywire as he thought about the request, about what that suggested, and he titled his hand, pushing the thumb further into Baekhyun’s mouth, against his tongue. “Why would I allow you to taste?” he asked, feeling the omega suck, hollowing his cheeks. 

He popped off a moment later but kept his tongue against Chanyeol’s thumb as he answered, “because you’re supposed to help me through my heat, and if you won’t fuck me, then you should at least let me have this, alpha.” 

Chanyeol hated how the omega’s voice was dripping with dissatisfaction, the fact that he wouldn’t be fucked today clearly an issue, but the alpha breathed through his own frustration, closed his eyes for a second to weigh his options, and then made a decision. 

He retreated his hand, dropping his hold on Baekhyun’s chin, and got both hands on his hips, thumbs hooking into the waistband of his underwear as he considered his choice once more. To feel his half brother’s mouth on his cock.. should that really be something he wanted?

He did, it was stupid denying himself it when the omega had made it so clear that it was exactly what he wanted. Yes, Baekhyun was experiencing his first heat, but even though his mind was clouded with lust, that didn’t mean he didn’t understand what he was doing.

Wanting to be fucked badly did not make him magically forget that Chanyeol, although an alpha, was his family. If he was truly opposed to the idea, he wouldn’t have allowed the alpha to touch him in the first place. He would have sent him away. Chanyeol had to put some more trust in him. Baekhyun was old enough to make his own decisions, and if this was what he wanted then it was unfair of the alpha to downgrade it to only being a symptom of his heat. 

It was just that the thought of Baekhyun actually wanting him, not just any alpha, but him specifically, was almost too absurd to believe. Ridiculous, to the point where he was still in shock this was even happening. Was he really about to do this with Baekhyun? 

The pretty omega, who had picked up on his victory soon enough, moved on the bed until he was sitting back on his heels. His eyes remained on the alpha as he finally made up his mind and pushed the elastic down his bottoms, baring himself for Baekhyun to see, to judge… to want. 

His large alpha cock twitched at the smallest hint of friction the fabric had provided, and his brother let out a tiny, appreciative sound at the sight of it, a small, eager hand coming up to settle on Chanyeol’s stomach, not yet touching but needing some sort of physical contact. 

"You smell good,” was the first thing Baekhyun said, his voice full of admiration as he marveled at the sight of his brother’s cock. Chanyeol watched him inch closer, forehead pressing to his abs, nose at his pubic bone. The boy was breathing him in again. Fucking hell.

The omega was even daring enough to let his hands roam freely, running around to the alpha’s back, skidding across his ass. The feeling of skin under his fingertips had to be a small pleasure, satisfying some of the burning desire that his body had forced on him with his heat.

“And your cock,” Baekhyun released his breath against the shaft, finally pressing unmoving lips to the head of it, “is much prettier up close than I had expected it to be.” He left a kiss to the crown and then stuck out his tongue, flattening it against the sensitive skin. 

Chanyeol’s head was reeling, his own lust like liquid pooling in his gut, but Baekhyun’s words settled like heavy clouds in his head, pushing down on those desires as if they needed him to address them. “Wait, what?” he heard himself ask, Baekhyun’s tongue a lucid distraction.

The boy clearly wasn’t very happy to get asked a question, as he needed to retreat his tongue to answer, but he did it because he knew Chanyeol would keep asking until he would. “Alright, I’ll confess,” he started with a smile, squeezing the alpha’s asscheeks as he talked.

“There may have been... a few times where I spied on you in the shower, or where I peeked at you having sex with someone from our adjoining door,” Baekhyun admitted, keeping his voice so sinfully pure that it took away all the things that should be wrong with that.

However, Chanyeol’s dick only throbbed as he thought of his brother watching him while he washed himself in the shower, maybe jerk off under the water… head tilted back with water making his skin glow, the bathroom making every sound echo that much louder. 

Or his face, as he watched Chanyeol’s bed from the door that connected both their rooms, making him want things as he observed the rapid snapping of Chanyeol’s hips as he thrust inside one of his dates. Maybe that’s why the omega wanted to be touched by him so badly. He’d seen what he could get, what Chanyeol could give him, and now he wanted it for himself. It suddenly made a lot more sense why Baekhyun was so adamant about this, why he was certain. There was no doubt in his mind that Chanyeol would provide for him. 

Still, even with that final thought being a compliment, the alpha hadn’t forgotten how the initial comment could be taken as an insult. Much prettier than he had expected it to be... It would have hurt Chanyeol’s pride, had it not suggested that the omega had thought about it.

The boy had thought about what his cock looked like, maybe even what it felt like or tasted like, and now Chanyeol could only see the thirst in Baekhyun’s wanton eyes. 

He asked without thinking, his mind a mess of jumbled thoughts, “did it get you off?” 

Baekhyun nodded a little wildly, his face back where he loved smelling the alpha’s scent, where his pheromones were strongest. “better than porn.” He hummed, pressing small kisses to Chanyeol’s balls and then up his shaft, “can’t believe you’re letting me touch you.”

Chanyeol couldn’t really believe it either. This wasn’t something that had been on his mind on his way home from work, but now that it was happening he wondered how he had never thought of it before. Or well, never thought about it that often before. 

“Me neither, but you’ve intrigued me,” Chanyeol spoke, his hand coming up to brush through Baekhyun’s hair, those beautiful dark locks so much like his own natural hair colour, “tell me then, what did you think about while getting off after you were watching me?” 

“𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 watching,” Baekhyun corrected him, replacing his tongue with his hand because Chanyeol kept asking him to talk, “and do you really need to ask? Can you not imagine it all on your own?” there was laughter to his voice, and Chanyeol tugged on his hair, demandingly.

“You can’t tease me with this shit and then not answer my question on what got you off, it’s completely disrespectful to tease like that,” he told the omega, who whimpered while smiling still, his hand jerking the alpha’s cock as if he didn’t even feel the painful tugging. 

“I-if you were in the shower,” his breath betrayed how he did feel it, and exactly how much it turned him on, “I’d think about getting on my knees for you, sucking you off the way I’m about to, making you moan my name as I pleased you so well. But if you were with an omega,”

Chanyeol released his hold some, fingers trembling at the thought of Baekhyun on this bed, touching himself while thinking of pleasing _ 𝘩𝘪𝘮. _It was an insane thought to have, because it suggested that Baekhyun had wanted him before his first heat, and that was just too much.

“I’d be the one under you, the one you’d breed so well, and I was watching us from afar, needing to see how good you looked pounding into me,” his breathing was so loud that Chanyeol couldn’t hear anything else, and he couldn’t see anything other than the picture Baekhyun was painting for him.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘨𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘩𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘶𝘱, 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.

When he snapped out of it, Chanyeol felt that heat, and as he looked down he found Baekhyun’s lips closed around his length, sucking him into his mouth so deliciously that his brain simply turned itself off and let his alpha come to the forefront. 

His palm curled around the back of Baekhyun’s neck, but he didn’t even have to put pressure before the omega was taking him in further, moaning on his way down as he swallowed more of the alpha’s cock every time he bobbed his head. Chanyeol absolutely wanted to wreck his throat, fuck into him until he came, but his own desire wasn’t present enough to make him forget that his task was to provide for the omega, not seek his own gratification. He’d deal with himself later, right now was about Baekhyun. 

And so he let his fingers roam the skin he could reach, feeling himself through Baekhyun’s cheeks first, then trailing a path to his shoulders, going down his back as far as he could, and then up again until they hooked under the omega’s jaw. He pressed there until Baekhyun’s jaw went slack, the alpha’s cock sliding out of his mouth with a trail of spit beaded between the head and Baekhyun’s lower lip, his mouth trying to follow it on instinct. A little whine was heard, and it made Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. 

Tipping the boy’s head up, he could tell the omega’s pupils looked blown, like sucking his brother off had done more for him than the toys ever could. And maybe that was true, too. Maybe touching him and tasting him was that much better. Chanyeol sure knew that every caress was more intense when he was going through his rut, it had to be the same for heats.

“Look at you now,” Chanyeol said, praising the smaller, his voice low and dark on purpose, “so pretty sucking my cock into your dirty little mouth.” 

Baekhyun tilted his head into the palm of Chanyeol’s outstretched hand, letting the touch ground him, and the alpha enjoyed the little act of submission for a moment before he got back to his objective: driving Baekhyun absolutely insane without fucking his leaking cunt.

“But this isn’t about me,” he told the omega as he slowly, carefully, pushed Baekhyun down by his shoulders, having him fall back on the bed after the tipping point came, “this is about you, my little omega in heat, so perfect as your body has decided it’s ready to carry pups…”

Baekhyun whined at the mention of pups, and as Chanyeol spread the smaller’s legs with his knee, he could tell the boy had started leaking again. His hole looked so shiny and inviting, the alpha had to look away before he’d lose himself and get his mouth on him to taste it. 

“Imagine what that’d be like,” he whispered to Baekhyun as he slowly settled between the omega’s legs, his head dropping to his neck where he started leaving more kisses like before, “first, your belly full of cum, and then a litter of pups, making you swell more by the week.”

Their skin was brushing in all the right places, with Baekhyun’s hard cock trapped against Chanyeol’s bare stomach once more. Skin to skin, legs tangled, the alpha’s balls resting right where the toys disappeared into Baekhyun’s body. So close, yet never close enough.

“Please,” Baekhyun was begging again, realising the exact same thing, or maybe he was begging to be stuffed full of pups, who knew. Chanyeol only answered by kissing down Baekhyun’s collar bone, leading his lips to the smaller’s chest where he sunk his teeth into a nipple. 

He didn’t bite very hard, but it was noticeable enough for Baekhyun to moan and stick out his chest a little, a demand for more. Chanyeol granted his silent wish by sucking on the skin until it had swollen some, nipple perky and wet, and then he moved to the other.

“These would grow so beautifully, would fill with milk that I’d suck out at every chance I’d get,” Chanyeol grabbed one of Baekhyun’s hands, linked their fingers and pushed it up above their heads. It made the omega’s body stretch more, his back arching involuntarily. 

“God, please, Yeol, please,” Baekhyun was thrashing his head, his hips moving violently under Chanyeol’s body, and the alpha revelled in the feeling of getting the younger there. He could only imagine how good it would feel hearing this as he was fucking him. 

Knowing the boy needed more, Chanyeol stopped his attack on the omega’s chest and leaned up to kiss his lips, allowing them a moment of reprieve before he sat back between Baekhyun’s spread legs. “Lift them for me,” he ordered.

Baekhyun was quick to follow it, pulling his legs up to his chest and hooking his arms under them to keep them in place, then waiting like a good omega would. He had to know how seeing this would affect Chanyeol. He had to. 

The alpha just sat and watched, taking in the view of Baekhyun’s little cock resting against the back of his thighs, a gorgeous shade of pink against lighter skin. He sat, spotting the base of two different coloured dildos peeking out from his prettily stretched hole. It fluttered, showing more of the purple and skin-coloured toys whenever he breathed out and relaxed.

It made Chanyeol chuckle and take a hold of one of them, Baekhyun’s response being a displeased whine as he retreated the toy and dropped it on the bed with them.

“Not enough, not enough,” Baekhyun murmured, like a mantra, writhing on nothing as he could barely move with his legs up that way. Not to mention, the alpha’s hands soon stopped the circular motions of his hips, holding him in place as he hushed the omega.

“Now, now, you don’t need two toys to feel good, baby. It’s not about the toy, it’s about having an alpha near, and luckily for you, I’m right here, “ he smiled as he said it, and Baekhyun could only throw his head back into the pillow and let out some intangible sound.

With the remaining toy still filling him, Chanyeol took his time just kissing the back of the omega’s thighs, making his way around the little, twitching cock to the other thigh, too. His skin was so incredibly soft and tasted so good, but the alpha couldn’t stop smelling him. Baekhyun’s smell was intoxicating, and the more whiffs Chanyeol got of it, the more he became obsessed with it. He had never gotten this hooked on pheromones, never before had an omega smelled so desirable to him, and although it should be a warning sign, Chanyeol didn’t stop.

His fingers found the base of the purple toy he had left in Baekhyun’s pussy, and without any warning at all, he started fucking the boy with it. Angling it so it would touch the omega’s sweet spot each time it entered, the tip of it pushing against the boy’s womb.

Baekhyun cried out every time Chanyeol pulled it out completely before slamming it back in, caressing all the parts of him that gave him pleasure all while his nose and lips strayed along his thighs, where he kept kissing the boy’s skin and breathing him in as his body released more and more sweet pheromones the more it was touched.

The most torturous part for the Alpha was feeling how the very tips of his fingers sunk into the omega’s heat every time he pushed the toy inside his drenched, hot cunt, allowing him to feel inside for just a moment before he backed off again, waiting for another whine before he’d get to repeat the move all over again. 

He listened to the omega for a while, but even after a few minutes of him fucking the boy with the dildo, nothing changed in his breathing, in his moans. And Baekhyun was full on begging, crying for more, “please, Yeol, let me suck you again, let me-” 

The alpha sat back, feeling annoyed with himself because he wasn’t making it better like this, and his conscience was trying so hard to make him sway, to change his mind so he would give in and just fuck that omega pussy the way nature wanted him to. But, before his dick could rule over his head, he got an idea of something that may help more, a last resort before he’d lose his senses and would either fuck Baekhyun senselessly or run out on him in blind panic, neither of which he really wanted to do. 

“Okay, hold up, I have an idea,” Chanyeol replied, leaving the one toy deep inside Baekhyun’s hole before he let go of it, using both hands to roll the boy onto his side. The omega stayed like that, even though Chanyeol could tell he felt unsure about what to expect. 

“Don’t worry,” the alpha smiled as he scooted over to Baekhyun’s side, facing him, “I’ll let you have my alpha cum, alright?” He lay down on his side too, facing the opposite direction with his legs at Baekhyun’s head, his own at the omega’s thighs. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun caught on then, getting on board with Chanyeol’s plan, “yes.” He grabbed a hold of the alpha’s thighs, pulling him closer while his own upper body moved along, closing the distance as quickly as possible. Consequently, it brought Baekhyun’s body closer too.

Chanyeol could feel the eagerness of the omega in the way his nose was right there again, nuzzling his abdomen, breathing him in in his most private part, but he focused on getting himself propped up so he could use his hands on the toy, on Baekhyun’s leg to hold him open. 

He loved the feeling of trembling lips and hot breath on his cock as he leaned in and resumed his previous fucking with the dildo, his head tilting to the side so he could kiss the inside of Baekhyun’s quivering thigh, “you’re so beautiful, Baek, so potent...” 

Talking had helped too, before, and Chanyeol was going to use every little thing to his advantage now. “Imagine how one day this is a real alpha’s cock, and it’s fucking you with the intent of making you carry. You suck up every drop of come given to you to make sure it sticks.” 

Chanyeol painted the picture, hissing as it made the omega hollow his cheeks, taking him in deeper, moan reverberating through his body in shocks of pleasure. The alpha wondered if Baekhyun was seeing the same thing he was seeing, if they were dreaming up the same thing.

He saw himself on top, actually mounting and breeding his brother this time, knowing that all his cries were real and conveying actual ecstacy, not the dire need for more. He would be satisfied as Chanyeol would make him come a multitude of times, until he’d pass out in his arms. 

The alpha closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Baekhyun’s skin under his lips, of his slick on his fingers, of the heavy smell of pheromones, both of theirs mixing so well now… He wanted. He needed. It wasn’t enough for Baekhyun and it wasn’t enough for him.

“Fuck, fuck this,” he groaned, after which he playfully bit down on the softest part of Baekhyun’s inner thigh and retreated the toy from his pussy, throwing it aside. The omega wailed, let the alpha’s cock slip from his mouth, and the sound of it was so heart wrenching.

“No, no Yeol, you can’t- I can’t hold this anymore,” Baekhyun was crying actual tears now, hands gripping the alpha’s legs so tightly as the drops fell down, pooling on the older’s skin. And Chanyeol’s heart ached with a desire that only the omega’s pleasure could erase. 

Instead of explaining himself, Chanyeol closed his eyes and told himself he wasn’t making a mistake by giving in, that it was okay. And after taking a final breath he tugged the omega closer by the hips, bending him slightly for easier access, and got his tongue on him, in him. 

“Oh god, yes, fuck,” Baekhyun screamed, his fingernails digging into Chanyeol’s skin as his breathing stocked, his body holding still as it processed the sensation of feeling the alpha’s tongue on him. And Chanyeol finally fully let go.

This was middle ground, it was a compromise between what he wanted and what Baekhyun needed, and he took it without feeling an ounce of guilt. Especially because getting to taste his brother’s slick, the sweet smell of those pheromones now in his mouth, was the best reward. 

“Ah, ahh, shit,” Baekhyun heaved in short, sharp little groans that kept coming the longer Chanyeol ate him out. The alpha could feel how his own erection was resting against Baekhyun’s cheek, the boy too far lost in the bliss to notice it himself, but he didn’t stop to address it. 

Slick kept coming, Baekhyun’s pussy oozing as it was finally being touched, and Chanyeol gladly lapped up all of it, alternating between soft and fast flicks of his tongue and rough, thrusting motions that made the omega respond in the most delicious of ways. 

Finally Baekhyun relaxed some, and his lips parted, pressed to the shaft of the cock next to his face. He was greedy as he took him back in, a little sloppy and a lot messy, but it only made Chanyeol want him more. 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun moaned soon after, in the most beautiful way, his nose pressed to the alpha’s cock now. Chanyeol could feel it as he came, unexpected and so soon, his entire body convulsing as he reached that moment of complete heaven, for just a little while. 

But Chanyeol didn’t stop after the first time. He kept his mouth on that rim, kept his tongue at work, until the omega came again, not that long after the first time, babbling Chanyeol’s name as he pushed his ass in the alpha’s face. 

Chanyeol had never felt this accomplished after making someone come. Especially not because it had been with his tongue and his tongue only. To know he had been able to make his brother come twice, that he had it in him, made his stomach flip. 

He knew it wouldn’t be the end of Baekhyun’s heat, but for now it would be enough to take away the worst of the neediness and make it a bit more bearable. It was why he expected the boy to be tired, to want to lie back and relax some, which he did.

But when Chanyeol moved away from him and made a move to sit up, Baekhyun’s hand reached for the first thing he could grab, which was the older’s ankle. The alpha looked at him, at his cute pouty lips and big round puppy eyes, and asked him, “What? Not enough?” 

The omega let out a loud huff, puffing his cheeks and pressing his thumb into Chanyeol’s skin, “no, but... you didn’t do as promised.” Baekhyun pushed himself up then too, face to face with his brother, and something dark flashed in his eyes as their gazes locked. 

“You promised me your cum,” the omega spoke so innocently, yet there was nothing innocent about the words. It was one of those things Chanyeol loved about omegas; their ability to use the filthiest words and have them sound so sweet and pure. Chanyeol melted.

Just as he tilted his hips back, looking down at where his cock was resting, Baekhyun’s other hand reached him, pads of his fingertips on the already sensitive head, making the alpha buck up weakly. “Oh,” Chanyeol breathed out slowly, “you still want that?” 

The smaller nodded twice before he twisted his body, turning until he was lying onto his stomach, half on top of Chanyeol, “and you promised, so…” his hand wrapped around the alpha’s cock, jerking him off, and the way the pit of his stomach was already fiery hot told the older he wasn’t going to last very long.

“That’s true. I did, didn’t I?” the alpha brought up a hand and pushed his fingers through the strands of Baekhyun’s beautifully messed up hair. He loved the way they felt, the gesture being one he had done plenty of times before he had found himself in bed with Baekhyun, too. It was just normal to do so.

The omega waited for the hand to stop holding him up, and then brought his face where he wanted it, which was with his mouth right against the head of Chanyeol’s cock. His lips were parted, as if he was waiting for the moment the alpha would shoot his load, and fuck, it was hot. 

“You should not be looking at me that way, Baek,” Chanyeol told the omega while he got his hand on Baekhyun’s, helping the younger to cover more of his length, and their hands worked together. 

The boy did nothing to hide the way his gaze was betraying every emotion he felt, he didn’t shy away in any way, shape or form, and Chanyeol felt his heart grow twice its size as instead, the omega only left a butterfly kiss to the crown of his cock. So soft, but saying so much. 

And it was hard to hold on after that, to feel the squeezing of both their hands, meaning more than the sensuality only. Chanyeol could imagine them down the line, having talked this through, having both committed to this thing neither of them had expected to be real. 

Part of him was scared of it being nothing but a fairytale. That reality would be very different, with their entire bond shaped before this moment falling apart and leaving them with nothing, but somehow he couldn’t believe that. He couldn’t see Baekhyun giving up on him after this.

“I won’t,” the omega spoke, his lips ever so softly touching him, and Chanyeol lost it, felt the toe-curling pleasure run along his spine and coil in his gut, unraveling all at once as the boy added, “now please, Yeol…” 

His begging was so sexy that the alpha couldn’t hold back anymore. He had to be squeezing Baekhyun’s hand almost painfully as his jerks were rougher, tighter, getting him there within the span of a few seconds and the orgasm that washed over him almost had him close his eyes.

Almost, because before he could, he caught sight of the omega and the way his cum shot all over the boy’s awaiting tongue, his cheek and his cute button nose. Fuck, he looked scandalous and amazing like that, and Chanyeol just kept coming, eyes wide open. 

Baekhyun sat quietly and took it all, only rolling his tongue back to let most of the milky liquid slide down his throat. He was an absolute vision, and it made Chanyeol have this very improper yet overpowering feeling explode in his chest, right where his heart was supposed to be. 

It stuck there from then on, as the omega swallowed and as he helped clean the boy’s face. It was still there when Baekhyun pushed him back on the bed and curled up next to him, pushing the alpha down and snaking his arms around him to make sure he wouldn’t run. 

It stuck there even more when he felt warm lips at his neck, a nose breathing him in from his pulse point, and Chanyeol did nothing to fight it. There was no point fighting an army of emotions all by yourself. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to, anyway. 

\---  
  
  
_A/N: If you want me to continue, please let me know. I've had so little feedback on this baby that I really don't know if abo suits me or not... _

_ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/drtychnbk) _


	2. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii so I decided to write more.   
it's a slow process bc life is demanding, but I'm continuing this and adding the pieces I had in mind when I first started writing this. It might have two more chapters with those moments so it'll be like looking at some moments in their relationships.  
This one isn't too long at all, but I wanted to post it anyway because I'll be changing settings again for the next bit.   
Anyway, thank you for you words of encouragement <3 Hope you're still here reading   
Oh and btw, no smut in this bit. Only plot!

Chanyeol ended up leaving his brother’s room early the next morning. after having held Baekhyun through the night once their tired bodies had calmed down. 

He left the omega still asleep in his bed, even though it hurt him to do so, and he went and took a much-needed shower right at the break of dawn. 

The first rays of sunlight coming in through the younger’s window had broken the spell that had held him captive, shaking Chanyeol from the soft dream he had been living in for hours, and suddenly the touching of their skin had gone from feeling heavenly to feeling too sensitive. Chanyeol had detached himself shortly after.

Now, by himself, with nothing but the water and the steam of the shower to keep him company, his thoughts were much clearer. Much louder, too. 

His hands carefully lathered his skin with soap, scrubbing away the scent left on him from their shared night and it helped him sober up extremely fast.

He tried to ignore the sudden jab of guilt he felt, the worry of a Baekhyun post-heat, or at least a Baekhyun clear enough to look back on their actions and realise how his brother had taken advantage of him. Against better judgement, Chanyeol had been too weak to fully hold back, and he hated himself for it.

His mind was in a constant battle, going back and forth between condemning himself and validating his behaviour with argument after argument. But no matter what he told himself, he wouldn’t know how bad to feel until he’d talk to Baekhyun again. 

The thought of that confrontation was even scarier, which was why he went for a run right after his shower, hoping to avoid his omega brother for as long as he could. Baekhyun would probably know he was avoiding him, because Chanyeol didn’t often go for runs, but he didn’t let that stop him. 

He went out with wet hair, not wearing a coat, and the cold air was biting at his skin, but somehow it was exactly what Chanyeol needed. It kept him focused, kept him going, and he ran as fast as his legs would let him for as long as his lungs allowed. 

The bite of cold made his fingertips numb, his lips too, and it was as if half of his body just seized to exist for a little bit. His feet carried him without needing instructions, and his mind went blank for a while, bringing him a moment of peace and tranquility. 

Eventually, he stopped on the boardwalk to admire the view and to take some time to just breathe and be in the moment. To not think about going home and what that meant, to forget the taste of Baekhyun’s slick, which somehow still lingered on his tongue even after brushing his teeth. Twice. 

As he stood there, slowly regaining his senses, he realised there was no escape from Baekhyun. The harder he tried to forget, the louder his head became. At every thought of the omega, his heart involuntarily skipped a beat, and with every breath he took he waited for those sweet pheromones to hit him and calm his emotions. 

He wondered if Baekhyun was awake yet. If he was, could he be feeling just as insecure as Chanyeol was, questioning how the other felt? Would he be worried in any way, or would he just shrug it off and go on with life? 

All those unanswerable questions were enough to get Chanyeol to move again, to get back to running, needing to feel out of breath and light-headed. That space between breathing and hyperventilation where you simply felt invincible, the world at your feet. 

Sweat in his already-damp hair made the strands stick to his forehead as drops of salt rolled down his temples to drip into his shirt. He felt clammy all over, and it was clear he’d need another shower once he’d get home, a warm one this time around. 

Yet, Chanyeol continued to sprint, until he could no longer outrun his mind and he gave up, feeling dread pulling him closer towards home. He knew their parents would be back from the party which had left them home alone the night before, and he hoped that maybe their return would make seeing Baekhyun again a little easier. 

They could hardly talk about what had happened over breakfast with their family, let alone act differently and have their parents ask questions. So maybe that could buy him some more time to figure out how Baekhyun felt about everything now. 

If he would avoid eye contact and act differently even with their parents around, then Chanyeol would know the boy felt regret, and if he knew that he could avoid talking to the omega and making things worse. Maybe going home wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be. 

Still, when he closed the front door behind himself, he couldn’t hear any sounds over the beating of his own heart. He paused in the hallway as he took off his shoes, and once he really focused he could hear the sound of his mother - or, Baekhyun’s mother - at work in the kitchen. 

When he entered, it was just her there, and Chanyeol felt relief as he really needed another shower first before facing the entire family together. 

“Chanyeol!” his step mom spoke, looking up to face him, “I wondered where you went off to. We heard you leave but didn’t know where you went.” It was a silent question, and her smile wasn’t accusing at all. She was simply curious.

“Went for a run,” he shrugged his reply, “needed some fresh air. It had been a long night so I decided to go before anyone woke up. Everything okay here?” .

His step mom went back to her dish, but she continued to speak even though she wasn’t looking at Chanyeol. Thank god she wasn’t looking at Chanyeol. “Not entirely. Baekhyun is going through his first heat, did you notice that? I came into his room this morning and he was burning up with it.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Chanyeol replied, trying to keep his voice steady while he spoke, “I gave him his space though, I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t want to call you and worry you, you had an important night going on.”

His step mom smiled, stirring through the food, “I would have just told you to give him some of my medication, honey. I gave him some of it this morning so he should be feeling a lot better now, but it’s time he gets his own subscription.”

Chanyeol sat down on a chair, his fingernail picking at a splinter in the wood of the table, sounding perfectly innocent as he asked, “but isn’t that bad for a young omega? Doesn’t medication affect his libido?” 

He told himself he was just looking out for Baekhyun by asking this, not that it mattered to him in any sort of way because it really didn’t. 

“It does,” his step mom confirmed, “but Baekhyun doesn’t have a mate, and that means his heat makes him more vulnerable, too. We wouldn’t want him to get attacked by some alpha, right? just because his pheromones are that overwhelming?”

More guilt. Chanyeol felt it hit him square in the chest, like a fist slamming itself into his ribcage. Because hadn’t that been what he had done? Not exactly attack, but take advantage of that lovely scent just the same? Their mother would hate him for it if she knew.

“I guess. If it’s what Baekhyun wants. He should be the one making that decision. It’s his body after all,” Chanyeol ended the conversation, “anyway, I’ll go take a shower so I’ll be done by the time breakfast is too.” 

His step mother let him leave, she waved him off with her hand and a joke of him smelling like the onions in her dish. Chanyeol laughed at it as he just dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, rushing past Baekhyun’s bedroom before any confrontation could happen. 

Luckily for him, the bathroom was empty, and he locked the door behind him before he undressed himself and got under the hot spray of water for the second time that morning. This time, though, he didn’t stay under for as long, only ridding himself of the layer of sweat that had covered him and of the cold that stuck to his limbs, until they were tingling with heat. 

He dried himself off with the towel, shaking his head back and forth to get rid of the most water in his hair, and once satisfied, the towel wrapped around his waist. He’d been stupid enough not to think of bringing an extra set of clothes, because he was so used to just wearing a towel to his room. 

However, today was different, and Chanyeol regretted it the moment he left the bathroom and found himself in the hallway together with Baekhyun. The boy was standing near the stairs, dressed in soft pyjama pants and his iron man shirt, and he paused to look back at where the door had opened.

Their eyes locked, and Chanyeol’s hand tightened on the towel, hoping that it wouldn’t fall away now. Not a word was said, however, and whatever Baekhyun’s eyes were trying to tell him, Chanyeol couldn’t read them. He’s frozen.

The younger’s eyes trailed down the alpha’s naked body, lingering on the towel just a moment too long, and Chanyeol watched him swallow before he brought his gaze back up, sending his older brother a small smile before he turned away and went down the stairs. 

The breath Chanyeol released was heavy, and the lack of conversation was both a blessing and a nightmare. Because Chanyeol was in no way closer to figuring out how Baekhyun felt, but at the same time, at least nothing bad had happened either? 

Within a few large strides, the alpha had entered his room, going straight for his closet to get some clothes on himself before he could relax again. He picked jeans and a turtleneck, covering up as much skin as possible, which may have been a bit of an exaggeration, but whatever. 

Only when he was fully dressed, staring at his own image in the mirror, he felt a sense of calmth settle over him. His breathing slowed and he simply watched himself for a minute, taking in his face, his eyes, his posture. 

Then, he realised that something had changed. Something was different, and as Chanyeol turned away from the mirror to look at his room, he felt it even more. Had some of his stuff been moved? Had he made his bed the day before? He could have sworn his room looked different, just like he felt different, but maybe he was only losing it inside his head. 

“Fucking get it together, Chanyeol,” he told himself, slapping his palms against his cheeks in rapid succession, “you’re not eighteen years old anymore. You’re an adult, you can do this.”

He didn’t feel like those words really helped, but he let it be. He’d be expected downstairs to join breakfast, and that was that. No matter how it would go, it would go. There was no skipping it. 

What kind of alpha would he be if he skipped it, anyway? Definitely a scared one. He’d be signing his own fate, because even if Baekhyun’s feelings towards him hadn’t changed, they would then. No omega wanted a scared alpha as their mate.

“What the fuck am I even thinking about?” Chanyeol cursed, moving his palms to his head now, pulling on his own wet strands of hair, “mate? That’s too far out of line. Get a fucking grip on yourself, man.” 

Great, now he was talking to himself… This entire situation was a big mess, and Chanyeol decided to stop overthinking and just go downstairs to enter the battleground: the kitchen. 

Baekhyun and his mom were already seated at the table, and Chanyeol took his own place, facing his brother. The only place empty was their father’s spot, but the man joined them a minute later, already talking a mile a minute and saving the two boys from the awkwardness that had settled the moment Chanyeol had taken his place and started inspecting his plate. 

He couldn’t help it. Every tiny glance at Baekhyun was too much to handle, for his mind would take him back to the previous night every damn time he did. The soft looking boy would change into a moaning mess in front of his eyes, the sound so loud in his ears he had to shake his head to snap out of it. It was that bad. 

Their father told them about the party, and Baekhyun’s mom would sometimes add in some of her own stories, always busy taking care of her son on the side. Chanyeol understood why; she was an omega, taking care of her omega son, and he had no business wanting her to stop it. 

He wasn’t Baekhyun’s mate, he had no right wanting to take over her job, and the fact that he still found himself wanting to snarl at her for touching the boy’s hair and cheek, it caught him by surprise. 

Baekhyun’s eyes darted up to look at Chanyeol, as if he could feel the alpha’s distress from where he was seated, and like before, the older looked away from him to avoid seeing the look in those eyes. Yet the omega didn’t want to let his attention slip away. 

Underneath the table, Chanyeol could feel it as socked toes pressed to his, waiting like that for a moment to see if there’d be rejection, but once the alpha didn’t move, the smaller’s foot moved up, until he could hook his toes around the back of Chanyeol’s ankle. 

He tugged then, bringing the alpha’s foot closer, and he locked it in with both ankles, his calves pressing to Chanyeol’s on both sides. 

It was a possessive move, not a flirty move, as if to say ‘I know you’re jealous, but I want you near too’ and Chanyeol’s stomach flipped. 

In a way it felt just like holding hands, except more secretive, and the alpha suddenly found it easier to look up and meet the smiling omega’s face. Baekhyun’s grin told the older he knew what he was doing, but that it brought him joy, and to see that was overwhelmingly relieving. 

The longer Chanyeol watched, the clearer it became that Baekhyun wasn’t angry or upset with him, that he wasn’t disappointed and didn’t feel like the alpha had made a mistake in being with him. He looked pretty content, in fact, happy to have Chanyeol’s foot between his own, and dare he think it? Baekhyun looked quite proud. 

The desire to growl at the omega’s mom was gone, vanished within a second, as Chanyeol realised that the boy was playing footsie with him because he liked the way the alpha made him feel. That if he wanted to, behind closed doors, he’d get to take care of him again. 

Somehow it wasn’t a question any longer, whether the previous night had been a one time thing. Chanyeol knew that if he allowed himself to, Baekhyun would let him touch him again. And something had indeed changed, but to the omega it was a change for the better. It was a positive thing, and to get it confirmed, Chanyeol pressed his toes to one of Baekhyun’s ankles, watching the boy smile a little brighter. 

That was all it took for Chanyeol to properly lose his heart. A sober, responsive Baekhyun, still looking prettier than any omega ever, smiling at him like his heart was just as full. That was all. 


End file.
